Image-editing is the process of altering, manipulating, enhancing and transforming digital images. Image-editing software may be broadly grouped into vector graphics editors, raster graphics editors and 3d modelers. Some image-editing programs may be used to render or create digital images. Digital cameras may be used to create digital images.
Raster images are stored in the form of a grid of picture elements, or pixels. Pixels are associated with color and brightness information. Image editors, such as Adobe Photoshop Express™, may change the pixel information in order to enhance the image. Pixels may be changed as a group or individually by transformation operations performed by the image editors.
Many image editors are configured to perform simple operations on images, such as rotating and cropping. Some image editors may be configured to perform more complex operations, such as correcting images for various lens distortions, sharpening or softening images and making color adjustments.